


I Like Pork Buns, Too

by puff22_2001



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Communication, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Where does Newt get his food, anyway?
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	I Like Pork Buns, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decadent_mousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/gifts).



> I wrote this little thing for decadent_mousse many years back when I was much more active in the PR fandom. Their fanfiction "Blood and Pumpkin Spice" is still one of my favorite newmann stories. What's better than a coffee shop AU? A coffee shop VAMPIRE AU!

“You know, you’ve never asked me where I get my food.” Newt said casually (or so he thought) as he carded his hand through Hermann’s short hair. Hermann shrugged as best as possible while lying half on top of the vampire on the couch.

“I didn’t see the point.”

“Don’t you worry about where the blood comes from?” Newt’s voice held a note of anxiety and Hermann replied quickly to sooth his boyfriend.

“You work at a coffee shop and you deal with the public on a daily basis. You are obviously not eating your customers. As well, I’ve seen the receipts from the pork plant strewn about.” Hermann smiled ruefully. “Rest assured that I would _not_ be dating you if I thought that you were draining people.”

“Oh, that makes sense, I guess.” Newt laughed with relief. “I was just worried that you were thinking I was some mass-murdering monster and in denial or some shit. Last thing I wanted was you ditching me without knowing because you thought I was out playing Dracula.”

“Newt, no matter what you may be, you have neither the coordination nor temperament to be a serial killer.”

Newt whacked Hermann with a pillow.


End file.
